


Payment In Pleasure

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Vanilla, in-universe, oh crap I have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Kyra is ready — ready for much more than she can allow Kassandra to know. She places her hand on top of Kassandra’s head, pushing gently downward. “Oh, I am more than ready. Although I hope you take payment in pleasure rather than drachmae.”





	Payment In Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm Rae D. Magdon, and I write a LOT of femslash, professionally and for fun.
> 
> Please feel free to follow my tumblr @raedmagdon.

“I’ve wanted you since I laid eyes on you.”

Kyra doesn’t doubt those words for a second. Kassandra’s eyes, tinted a glittering shade of amber in the fire’s glow, are swirling with lust. She is the picture of hopeful desire, lips parted slightly in anticipation. It would be the easiest thing in a world to take them. Taste them. Kyra longs to do so more than she’s longed for anything in her life, and there is nothing stopping her. Not anymore.

Their mouths meet, warm and soft. Part of Kyra wants to push her tongue past Kassandra’s lips, to plunder them, but she hesitates, trembling. Something about this  _ misthios _ makes her feel off-balance. Dizzy, as though she’s downed an entire bottle of wine… which she might very well have. In Kassandra’s company, it’s easy to lose track of time.

_ It feels as if we’ve known each other our entire lives. _

Once the initial surge of emotion passes, they kiss like old lovers, too. The way Kassandra’s mouth moves against hers is familiar to Kyra, but also completely disarming. It’s like nothing else she has ever experienced, this curious blend of new excitement and comfortable intimacy. In the end, she chooses to focus on the thrill of discovery. Kassandra may feel familiar, but there is still so much to learn.

Kassandra’s body is lithe, strong. She has the sculpted physique of a warrior, surely a gift from the gods themselves, and Kyra is incredibly grateful for the opportunity to borrow it for a time. She winds her arm around Kassandra’s waist, breath hitching as Kassandra strokes the side of her face in return. It’s a light touch, but its purpose is perfectly clear.

She accepts the wordless invitation, deepening the kiss. Their tongues brush, slowly, and a moan escapes despite her best efforts. She spills the sound into Kassandra’s mouth, unable to stop herself. Luckily, Kassandra seems to approve. Her hand moves from Kyra’s face to her hair, fingers threading through it.

A shiver courses down Kyra’s spine. She wants nothing more than to feel Kassandra’s body arching beneath hers, and she doesn’t have the patience to wait any longer. Gathering what coordination she can, she breaks their kiss and tips Kassandra back onto the blanket, prowling over her like a lion. Hunger burns in her belly, the hunger to devour Kassandra whole.

Kassandra chuckles “Why am I not surprised you feel so confident taking the lead?”

“Because you are an observant woman.” Kyra steals another kiss. The wine they’ve drunk lingers on Kassandra’s lips, but she tastes something else beneath it: the natural heat of Kassandra’s mouth. It’s addictive, almost impossible to draw away from. Somehow, she finds the will to finish speaking. “Fortunate as well.”

“Fortunate?”

Kyra bats her lashes, casting a sultry gaze down at Kassandra. “Because I am about to make you sing more sweetly than Orpheus himself.”

“Sing?” Kassandra’s tone is humorously skeptical, but Kyra doesn’t miss the visible swallowing motion at the front of her throat. “Scream, maybe...”

“We shall see.”

Driven by a thirst to prove herself, Kyra begins removing Kassandra’s armor. The buckles aren’t complicated, but the way Kassandra shifts, brushing a leather-clad leg against hers, has Kyra fumbling. She pretends not to notice her own shortcomings as she removes Kassandra’s bracers. A greedy part of her wonders if they  _ really _ need to come off, but she decides it isn’t a waste of time after all. She wants Kassandra naked. If that takes slightly more effort, so be it. The sweetest things often do.

Next are Kassandra’s boots. Kyra does need a little help with those — it’s difficult to pull off someone else’s footwear, and the fact that Kassandra keeps kissing her and tugging her dress makes it even more complicated. “Stop that and finish taking them off,” she mumbles as Kassandra’s tongue drags along her neck. It leaves a hot trail behind, one that cools quickly thanks the nighttime breeze blowing in from the sea.

“Perhaps we can make a deal?” Kassandra pants beside her ear. “I remove my boots. You remove your dress.”

Kyra laughs and shakes her head. “You are as wily as Prometheus. Do you really think I will accept an unfair trade like that? The beautiful skin over the bones?” Nevertheless, she rises onto her knees and reaches for the garment’s hem, preparing to pull it up and over her head.

“Taking off your dress will benefit you as well,” Kassandra points out. She kicks off her boots, but doesn’t stop there, reaching behind her neck to unfasten her breastplate as well. “But out of the goodness of my heart, I will make it fairer.”

The breastplate comes away. Kyra’s jaw drops. All further attempts at teasing die on her lips as she takes in the stunning sight of Kassandra’s upper body, completely bared for her to admire.

Although Kassandra’s well-defined shoulders and upper arms have caught her attention long before this, appreciating them in context is so much more rewarding. Then there are Kassandra’s breasts: high and firm, but larger than she expected. Dusky brown nipples cap them, the most beautiful peaks in all of Mykonos — no, in all of  _ Greece. _ Olympus itself cannot compare.

“Well?” Kassandra asks, breaking Kyra out of her stupor. If she didn’t know better, she’d wonder if her soon-to-be lover was nervous at being so exposed.

Sparing only the briefest moment to pull her own dress off, Kyra surges forward like a wave racing to the beach, pinning Kassandra back onto the blanket by the lips. Pressed skin to skin, sharing in each other’s warmth, Kyra hardly notices the chill. Kassandra’s arms are cozier than any fire.

This time, it’s Kassandra who moans into their kiss. Satisfied she has full approval, Kyra allows her hands to roam, surveying the lush landscape of Kassandra’s body. It really is a work of art: the muscles that make her a warrior, and the scars that show how many times she’s stared Hades in the eye and laughed. Still, she is undeniably feminine, with plenty of soft parts, and enough womanly curves to prove she has Aphrodite’s blessing.

“You are so beautiful.” The words could have come straight from Kyra’s mouth, but they come from Kassandra’s instead.

Kyra blushes. She has been complimented before. Plenty of people have shown an interest in her body, her company, her attention. Thaletas is only the most recent. But something about the way Kassandra looks at her, speaks to her, makes Kyra wonder if the  _ misthios _ can see more. If she  _ wants _ more.

Kyra herself wants more, with a keenness that frightens her.

“You would make Artemis weep,” she whispers, cupping one of Kassandra’s breasts. The hardened tip pokes into her palm, straining for attention.

Kassandra blinks. “Artemis? Not Aphrodite?”

“Her, too.” Kyra runs her other hand down Kassandra’s stomach, admiring the muscles there. Simply feeling the dormant power within them causes a knife of desire to twist in her belly. “But Artemis seems more appropriate.”

“Because we are so close to Delos?”

“Because you remind me of her.”

A smile spreads across Kassandra’s face. “Flatterer.”

“A silver tongue has its uses.”

Kassandra’s own tongue peeks out to run over her lips. “Do you want to show me?”

It’s an offer Kyra can’t refuse. She has taken her time so far, with jokes and exploratory caresses, truly trying to make a memory of the experience. But Kassandra’s studded skirt is still in the way, and it cannot continue blocking her path. She guides Kassandra into a seated position, reaching around her waist in search of the buckles that hold the skirt in place.

During her attempts, Kassandra’s breasts distract her once more. They hover tantalizingly close to her face, and she can’t help but draw the right one’s puffy tip into her mouth. Kassandra gasps, a noise that causes more wetness to seep through the thin fabric of Kyra’s undergarments. She perseveres, ignoring her body’s plaintive cries, and focuses on swirling her tongue around the peak, hoping to earn an even more passionate reaction.

Her efforts are rewarded. Kassandra’s thighs fall open, and she hooks a leg around Kyra’s waist, tilting her pelvis up in search of contact. Leather and metal rub against Kyra’s stomach, until she finally manages to get the skirt off. Then, there is only soft, warm flesh. No more barriers remain.

Kyra doesn’t draw things out. She knows what she wants, and she knows Kassandra wants it, too. She cups her hand between Kassandra’s thighs, groaning at the wetness she finds there. It flows like the life-giving waters of the river Okeanos, and now that she has felt it for herself, Kyra is fully capable of believing it holds the moon and stars as legend says.

“Kyra…”

Hearing Kassandra say her name drives Kyra wild. She kisses across to Kassandra’s other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention as the first, and puts her fingers to work.

She has not been with a woman in a while, but she has plenty of experience to draw from, and it pays off. She finds Kassandra’s clit with ease, rubbing the shaft through its hood rather than tormenting the exposed tip, and earns a sweet yelp for herself. She feels its vibration pass through Kassandra’s chest, and her body shivers in answer.

Kassandra grips the back of Kyra’s head, drawing her up for another kiss. Their tongues give and take, while Kyra’s fingers find the source of Kassandra’s wetness: the tight ring of muscle that marks her entrance. She pauses, searching Kassandra’s eyes, and finds only eagerness there. Kassandra gives a brief nod, and Kyra slides one finger inside.

The moment she does, Kassandra’s muscles grip down. They pulse and ripple, almost as though she’s on the edge of release already. Kyra offers a few testing thrusts, making sure Kassandra is slick enough before adding a second finger.

After that, Kassandra’s cries  _ do _ rival Orpheus’s song in beauty. Kyra becomes obsessed with them, with discovering exactly the right methods to make Kassandra call out to the gods above. Pressing a certain spot against Kassandra’s front wall earns the sweetest moans of all, so she focuses there, applying what pressure she can even though it makes her wrist burn.

Kassandra’s head rolls to one side, leaving her cheek smushed against the blanket. Some of her hair has escaped her braid, clinging to the side of her face, but her messiness only makes her look lovelier. “Keep going,” she sighs, rocking her hips to Kyra’s rhythm.

Kyra kisses down Kassandra’s chest, only delivering light attention to her nipples before placing a gentle bite in the middle of Kassandra’s stomach. Just as she’d hoped, the muscles there flex, putting their outline on delicious display.

Their stunning cut keeps Kyra there for several moments longer than intended, but eventually, the siren song coming from below overtakes her. She kisses and nibbles and licks her way down, circling Kassandra’s hipbone with her tongue before draping the  _ misthios’s _ knees over her shoulders.

Kassandra’s scent is like the sea, sharp and a little salty, but also pleasant and refreshing. Her taste is better still.  _ Surely this must be the nectar of the gods, _ Kyra muses as the taste spreads through her mouth. A little overwhelming at first, it soon leaves her craving more. She removes her fingers from Kassandra’s warmth and replaces them with her tongue, gathering up as much as she can.

“Oh!”

The lower half of Kassandra’s body rises off the blanket. She fists greedy handfuls of Kyra’s hair, but never pulls hard enough to cause real pain. In fact, Kyra likes the force. Kassandra may be allowing her to lead for now, but she has a feeling the warrior will have no trouble taking over once it’s her turn.

That puts all kinds of lustful thoughts into Kyra’s mind. She imagines Kassandra on top of her, pinning her, fucking her at a savage pace. Surely the body she has uncovered possesses more than enough strength to put on an impressive showing…

With considerable effort, she anchors herself back in the present. Kassandra smells and tastes so good, and her reactions are so wondrous, that Kyra doesn’t want to miss any of it. She pushes her tongue past Kassandra’s opening a few times, until her lips and chin are covered in wetness, then shifts upward to suck the swollen bundle of Kassandra’s clit.

That earns an even more beautiful reaction. Kassandra’s body locks up tight, then begins to shiver, a trembling ball of tension. Immediately, Kyra realizes what’s happening. She’s barely gotten started, but Kassandra is already almost finished, and Kyra can’t decide whether to be smug or disappointed.

She decides on smug. Making Kassandra come will be a point of pride when it happens, and besides, they don’t have to stop at just one. She slides her fingers back in, applying pressure to the same spot as before, and sucks in earnest, moaning hungrily into Kassandra’s slick, salty flesh.

_ “Kyra!” _

Kassandra shouts her name to the stars, and Kyra’s heart gives a curious pang. There is no time to analyze the strange, bittersweet emotion, however, because Kassandra is coming, clutching the back of her head and grinding into her like a woman unhinged. 

Kyra does her best to keep up, putting her tongue and fingers to the best possible use. This is the first release she has given her new lover, and she wants to make it a good one.

She believes she has succeeded, because it lasts a long time. Kassandra’s muscles ripple weakly around her fingers long after the heavier pulses fade, and Kyra hums as she realizes the  _ misthios’s _ wetness has run most of the way down her forearm, as well as being smeared across a considerable portion of her face.

Kassandra goes limp on top of the blanket, as though she might sink through the earth itself. She laughs, panting heavily, and Kyra releases her clit with one final kiss to its twitching tip. She nuzzles Kassandra’s inner thigh, stained with fresh trails of slickness, and asks, “How do you feel?”

“Silver tongue indeed.” Kassandra tries to speak clearly, but it comes out as more of a wheeze. It’s almost cute, and the strange feeling in Kyra’s chest returns. She might have called it love, but she has been in love before… or so she thought.

_ Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps this is different. I am drawn to Kassandra more than I have ever been drawn to another person. _

Kassandra only gives her a few seconds to reflect on those thoughts. The next thing Kyra knows, she’s the one on her back. Somehow, Kassandra has reversed their positions with startling smoothness. “Speedier than Atalanta,” Kyra mumbles before Kassandra’s mouth takes hers.

Kyra’s guess that Kassandra would be a confident lover is proven true. She seems utterly sure of herself as she yanks down Kyra’s underwear and spreads her legs, searching for the slick heat at their join. As clever fingers peel her sensitive lips apart, Kyra can do nothing but shudder. She clutches Kassandra’s broad shoulders, preparing to be taken for the ride of her life.

If Kassandra’s speed rivals Atalanta’s, her strength and stamina rival that of the Kretan Bull. Kassadra’s passion for her is beastly, savage, and yet incredibly focused. An animal’s power combined with a woman’s dexterity and ingenuity is a dangerous thing, as Kyra finds out to her bliss.

First one, then two fingers plunge in and out of her, somehow managing to hit the perfect place every time. Their angle drives Kyra mad, especially when the heel of Kassandra’s hand rubs against her clit, sending jolts of lightning through her limbs. She tenses, wrapping her arms and legs around Kassandra’s heaving body. There is nothing to do but cling to her.

“Kyra,” Kassandra pants against her shoulder, hot breaths hitting the sensitive place where it meets her throat. “So warm. Tight.”

Kyra moans, incapable of forming a more cohesive response. She feels as if she’s drowning, because her breaths come far too short and fast, and she can’t seem to take in enough air. The stars that frame Kassandra’s form from behind become smeared streaks of white light, and Kyra’s eyes roll back in her head.

Finally, she manages to stammer out one word: “More!”

A flash of fear passes through her when she hears herself.  _ More? What am I thinking? How can I possibly take more? _ But Kassandra obliges, and Kyra realizes she has asked for the right thing after all.

A third fingers presses inside her, causing a delicious burn in her core, and Kassandra’s thrusts speed up. The  _ misthios _ uses her thigh for extra leverage, which Kyra doesn’t think is fair — but she also can’t think of a single reason to complain.

“Will you come for me?” Kassandra asks, a ragged note of hope in her voice. It almost sounds like she’s pleading, despite her unwavering dominance. “You’ll be so beautiful when you do, Kyra…”

Kyra can’t possibly resist. She’s already on the cliff’s edge, and Kassandra has given her the final push. On the next stroke, she screams, dissolving like seaspray splashing against the shore. The bounds of her body can no longer contain her, and she floats somewhere outside herself, even as her body claims what it wants. What it  _ needs. _

She comes so hard that Kassandra’s fingers meet resistance from her clenching muscles. They might have slipped out entirely, only Kassandra keeps pushing deeper, and the resistance extends Kyra’s peak for much longer than any other she’s had. Kassandra simply won’t stop fucking her, and seems as though she could continue doing so forever.

_ That _ causes Kyra to sail through her aftershocks and straight into a second orgasm. Nothing of the kind has happened to her before — she usually requires at least a short break — but as usual, Kassandra is her exception. She grits her teeth as the waves hit and, finding that unsatisfactory, bites down on the cord of Kassandra’s shoulder instead.

Kassandra grunts and tilts her head to the side, allowing the hold while her hand continues flexing. That small sign of vulnerability makes Kyra’s heart throb along with the rest of her body.

_ Malaka. This woman will be my doom. _

But if doom is to be her fate, it seems a more than satisfactory one. She lets go of Kassandra’s shoulder and sighs, tapping her between her shoulder blades. “Stop. Just for a moment,” she adds when Kassandra whines in disappointment. The hand between her legs stops moving, and Kyra finally has a chance to catch her breath. “When I said I wanted you,  _ misthios, _ I didn’t know having you would nearly kill me.”

Kassandra’s smile glows brighter than the fire next to them. “Oh?”

Kyra strokes back some of Kassandra’s mussed hair, clearing her face so there is plenty of room to kiss. She scatters pecks across Kassandra’s cheeks and around her mouth before taking her lips, flicking her tongue against them. “That is not a complaint.”

“I didn’t think it was.”

Kassandra’s form relaxes on top of hers, and once more, Kyra is surprised by how soft it is. Apparently, all the different aspects of Kassandra’s body are as complicated as she is, combined into one beautiful whole.

_ I don’t want her to leave. _ The thought should have startled Kyra, but she has already accepted it, somewhere deep inside herself. She’s in love with Kassandra, although she isn’t naive enough to believe that love might turn into a long-term relationship.  _ Although she did mention wanting to settle down someday. Maybe in the future, when she needs a break from her adventures, and I have secured a safe future for my people… maybe then, the two of us might find each other again. _

“What are you thinking about?”

Kyra blinks in surprise. Kassandra is staring at her, an adorable wrinkle of concern in her brow. She smiles, trying to offer reassurance. “Nothing. You have driven all the thoughts from my head.”

If Kassandra doubts the explanation, she doesn’t show it. She smirks, obviously pleased with herself. “Would you like to know what I’m thinking, then?”

“Tell me.”

“I’m thinking…” Kassandra removes her fingers from within Kyra, dragging the wet tips along her thigh. “That you have tasted me, but I haven’t tasted you.”

Heat flashes through Kyra’s belly. “A problem we can easily fix.”

“That  _ is _ a misthios’s job,” Kassandra says. “Fixing problems… once you’re ready, of course.”

Kyra is ready — ready for much more than she can allow Kassandra to know. She places her hand on top of Kassandra’s head, pushing gently downward. “Oh, I am  _ more _ than ready. Although I hope you take payment in pleasure rather than drachmae.”

Kassandra kisses her throat, right where her pulse lives. “I believe we can come to an arrangement.”


End file.
